With the technical advances, various functions are added to an electronic device. For example, the electronic device may receive power wirelessly. In this case, the electronic device may receive the power by using a magnetic field. In addition, the electronic device may perform short range communication. In this case, the electronic device may perform the short range communication by using the magnetic field. For this, the electronic device may include a plurality of modules and a plurality of coils. Herein, the modules may respectively correspond to the coils.